Love and Hate
by xKittyxSaurx
Summary: There's a thin line between Love and Hate, it all started with Hate. So what happens when opposites meet? Find Out! Itachi x Sakura HighSchool FanFic! AU. Rated M! For later... events;)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I had originally written for my sister on WattPad. Except that instead of using Sakura as my main character like I will be using for this one, I used my sister and the main Male character was Sasuke Instead of Itachi. If you'd like to read my other story which is pretty much the exact same as this one go to and Search: Sasuke x Mia or search my username: _KittyxSaur_ :P Now on with the story, Enjoy!... And yes I know Itachi is a bit OOC!

_Italics: Thoughts_

Prologue/Summary:

Itachi and Sakura sittin in a tree. First come's hate. Second comes love...? It all started with them being enemies. But then, God was kind and thus, love began to bloom...

Normal P.O.V

"Ok... Room B-3... FOUND IT! Fuck never mind I'm back at the parking lot" Sakura had been walking around for approximately 30 minutes looking for her first class of the day, of course no one said being the new kid would be easy. Sakura had gotten a scholarship for Konoha High all the way in Tokyo Japan. Her older sister, Yuki and her mother both new that it was a once in a life time opportunity. So even after all the complaining Sakura had done in order to squeeze her-self out of going- preferring to stay in her small town in the U.S where all her child hood friends were- Sakura and their mother had in the end forced her to go for the remaining of her senior year.

"What... What the fuck!? I had the map turned upside down the whole fucking time!" Turning the map back the right way she cursed herself mentally for her stupidity and made her way to class. She was in no hurry, seeing as she was already 30 minutes late.

"... B-3... " Groaning she turned the knob, she walked in closing the door quietly behind her. She looked around the classroom, and flinched at the many curious eyes on her

The raven haired male popped in his ear phones and turned up the music. He had been trying to avoid his overly obssesed fan girls since he arrived in the morning... They've been stalking him all day, when he was at the field sitting under a tree, during his break time, even when he was walking out of his house... At first he thought he could lose them by out running them... Boy was he wrong. These bimbos were a lot more athletic then he thought, even in heels and skirts they were able to find him! In the end he just gave up.

"Itachi-Kun! I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school, my parents aren't home so-"

"No." Itachi turned up the volume. Karin's face showed anger, still not giving up on the very annoyed male, she leaned into him, pressing her breasts against him. Itachi growled, annoyed by all the slutty girls at that damn school! Especially Karin, she was known to be the schools "Toy". It was a well known fact that she had slept with more men than the average prostitute!

"Think about it, and if you decide to take my offer... I'll let you do whatever you want with me." With that Karin flipped her red hair behind her and walked off to her seat, her "friends" right behind her. Itachi laid his head back closing his eyes, concentrating on the music. It was still pretty hard to hear over his cousin and bestfriend Shisui who was currently yelling at their "annoying"-as Shisui would put it- for being so loud. So when everything turned suspiciously quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was that from his ear phones he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed that the whole class had gone silent. They were all starring at the door, he didn't know why the door was so special but when he heard a couple of guys whistle slowly his head turned to look at where everyone was starring. There stood a girl, who seemed to be about his age, she had outrageous pink hair, it covered one eye and the rest reached all the way right above her hips , her pale but smooth skin brought out her emerald eyes making them seem much brighter than they were. She wore a thin lose white button up dress shirt and and black skinny jeans, the girl had curves in **all** the right places, you could practically see all the guys in the room drooling on their desks. Except for Uchiha Itachi. He rolled his eyes instead, he had to admit she was a beautiful sight, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she was wearing Short skirts, heels, slutty shirts and stalking him like all the other 'normal' female in the school.

The girl awkwardly looked around at the faces of her new class mates. Itachi stared intently at her, he watched as she looked around, but he wasn't prepared for when her gaze stopped at him. Dark onyx eyes met soft green orbs. At that moment he swore his heart had stopped beating, her eyes held innocence Which probably meant she was... Ahem..."clean". He'd have to find out if this was true. Wait.. WHAT!? NO. No.. nope... Maybe-

"I'm guessing you're Sakura. The knew student right? I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake." Mia blushed, if she was one of those slutty girls she would've jumped her teacher by now.

"Kakashi-sensei, where do I sit?" Sakura made a mental note to thank her older sister later for forcing her to take Japanese classes.

"Straight to the point I see.. Sit next to... Itachi Uchiha." Sakura looked around the room, it wasn't so hard to know which on was Itachi Uchiha because at the mere mention of his name all the female population gasped and turned to stare at him and couldn't help to blush, her heart beat faster at the sight of him. But that all came crashing down when he groaned in annoyance ' another fangirl ' the Uchiha thought to himself. Sakura scowled outwardly _' HA! He probably thinks I'm one of his stupid whores! I'll Show him, I'll kick him where the sun don't shine, CHA!" _**( A/N: lol sorry couldn't help my-self)**

Sakura walked towards him, while mentally she was laughing at what she was planning . Finding a seat to his right side she took a seat after receiving a menacing glare by Karin and her gang. Throughout out class she couldn't help looking at him, she hadn't seen such a handsome male in a very long time, and that's saying something, her mother was the top doctor at a very prestige hospital back home and Sakura would go every day after school to help her mother attend the patient's, so she had seen many handsome faces while there. His dark black hair looked so soft that she almost reached over to run her fingers through it, he had beautiful ivory colored skin, his lashes were thicker and longer than the average girl. Sakura giggled at the thought of him actually being a girl, but then again it did give his face a softer look to it.

Itachi was waiting for her to jump at him and start asking him out and flirting with him, but when it never came he got slightly curious. He tilted his head pretending to be reading the text book that was placed on his desk, he looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her starring at him. He was kinda disturbed, but soon relaxed when he saw that the look she was looking at him with meant she wasn't about to "attack" him. She hadn't noticed that he was staring back at her. But he turned himself towards her when she giggled.

"What's so funny, new kid?" Itachi starred at her coldly

Rude much!? He wants to act like an asshole? Fine. Two can play at that game. Sakura turned her body to face his completely, she rolled her eyes, and smirked when she saw him glare at her.

"Oh sorry, I was just confused about your gender. I couldn't tell if you were a girl or a boy... But I can clearly see now that you're a girl!" Sakura was trying so hard not start laughing because the look he was giving her right now was **PRICELESS**! His eye brows rose in both amusement and anger, you could practically hear him gritting his teeth.

To say Itachi was surprised was an understatement, No one had EVER talked back to him, especially not a GIRL! Usually they would be squirming under his gaze or stuttering and apologizing like an idiot, he was curious about her, but he was also pissed.

"If you're one of Karin's 'friends' ,I suggest you apologize**, NOW**-"

"Like hell I would be one of that whores friend!," "HEY!"Karins angry face popped out of no where, " ,SO IF YOU FUCKING THINK I'M GUNNA APOLOGIZE TO YOU, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING LADY!" It had only been her first day here and Mia already knew who this Karin was, all the hormonal teenage males-and some females ( if you know what I mean)- had been talking about her. Sakura just added the 'lady' part in the end to piss him off, she mentally congratulated herself for that...

" I'm. Not. A girl."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Look you little whore-"

Oh... OH HELL NO! He did not just call me that.

Itachi stopped himself mid-sentence when she stood from her seat, in one split second the whole room had gone quiet, everyone backed up against the wall, it was pretty clear she was beyond pissed, and they did not want to be the unlucky Bastard to meet her fury. And in this case the unlucky bastard would be Itachi. You could practically see the anger radiating off of her.

"So you're not a girl you say? Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Sakura didn't give him a second to process what this meant. But in less than 1 second he understood **exactly **what she meant. He rolled off his chair groaning in pain, Mia had kicked him in the balls, she had kicked him hard making sure that he would be swollen for the whole week.

Sakura smirked. "I guess you really are a guy."

"W-What the hell is wrong with you- RING" Sakura's face lightened up at the sound of the school bell ringing.

"See ya later SUCKER!" With that she bolted out of the class room.

"HA! Itachi got his balls kicked!" Deidara rolled out of his chair, clutching his stomach, his laughter filled the now empty classroom, even Shisui, being hard to please burst out laughing.

Itachi groaned, this would prove to be a very long school year.

Once Sakura was home and in her room she burst out laughing , she was rolling around on the floor, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. That night she laughed herself to sleep. She couldn't wait to piss Itachi again, the whole school already knew what had happened! Not only was the Itachi Uchiha yelled at he had also gotten his balls kicked!

_END._

**Like I said earlier Itachi was a bit OOC, he has to be in order for this to to work…. Had a long week, we got robbed last night! They robbed my mom of out rent money! It really pisses me off how some people can be so sick! Seriously though, I was tired from the gym and did not expect to walk out to a smashed window and the purse?! ABRA KA DA BARA, GONE! V.V have mercy on me please people.**

**R&R….. If you want the next ch! Lol Jk, I hate when people do that….. BUT SERIOUSLY R N R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't understand why we have to do these stupid disclaimer thing, you are all very smart people and know that I DON'T own Naruto in any freakin shape or form! Because if I did own Naruto I wouldn't be here right now, I would be writing more Naruto episodes damnit!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Normal P.O.V

After she finishing her morning routing, Sakura dragged herself to the kitchen for this morning's luxury breakfast! Please, note the SARCASM. Sakura sat down on the couch nibbling on a toast of bread and warm milk. Today was a very slow morning and Sakura being her usual lazy self decided against cooking. Her sister back home usually did all the cooking anyways so she never learned how to cook. Her small apartment had been payed by both her mother and sister, they had tried getting a place that was cheap and close to the school. But in the end the only place that was open was a quiet expensive, fancy apartment that happened to be NOT so close to her school. This would prove to be a problem since now she would have to wake up 1 hour earlier. Sighing to herself she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Well bus, I guess it's just me and you now... Me and you."Sakura leaned her head against the dirty bus windows, not really carrying that half her face would be black...

**(A/N: NO RACISM INTENDED!) **

xX0Xx

"Mweuheheheee"

The Uchiha hadn't showed up that morning to class. And Sakura couldn't be any happier about it.

"Ha, that shows him." Smirking to herself Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of class.

"Grrr-owllll"

"W-Why the fuck does are you so goddamn loud!" Her body was beginning to protest, seeing as she was already hungry.

Sakura stood in the middle of the crowded hallway, an angry look on her face. "Why can't you just make **normal, quiet** sounds!?" The girl poked at her stomach drawing herself odd looks from the other kids.

"FINE! Fine... There's got to be a vending machine here somewhere!"

xX0Xx

"She's coming! Everybody quiet!"

A huge crowd of people had formed near the cafeteria, apparently the one and only Itachi Uchiha had sent an email to the whole school the email read

' A surprise show will be put on for the whole school this upcoming Friday. I ask that no-one inform the new student as this will also be a... Welcoming gift for her.

- Uchiha Itachi'

Itachi Uchiha NEVER texted or called others, he was like that really creppy - but sexy - guy who just sits in the back of every class and never speaks... even though he has a huge hoard of fan girls and the whole male population wanting to be his friend. So when suddenly everyone gets an email from the one and only Itachi Uchiha, they know something's up..

The huge crowd of excited teenagers quieted down on Itachi's command.

"Alright everyone, It would be greatly appreciated if you all participated in the gift I have planned for our new student."

No one protested or went against his request mainly becuase the highschool's king had finally asked for a favor... I guess there really is a first for everything.

"Alright.. Grab a few and pass them down." The Uchiha began passing down large buckets, everyone grabbed a few of what was inside and passed them down.

"Uh... Itachi-kun? What do we do with these?" One of the many fangirls held up the small white item. Everybody turned to the Uchiha waiting for him to answer the question they had all been thinking. Smirking, the Uchiha began explaining his master plan.

"Im glad you asked, Here's the plan..."

xX0Xx

"Where is every one? A few minutes ago the halls were full, and now... Whatever." The pink haired girl kept walking towards the Lunch area. She made a sharp turn and immediately stopped, eyes widening at what she saw. A huge crowd of kids stood their, but what really surprised her was that all of their arms were raised as if aiming... At something, at someone...

"Shit!" Sakura spun on her heels only to be pushed back one step. Deidara... His high blond pony tail was a dead giveaway and from what she had heard, Deidara was the schools biggest trouble maker... This wasn't going to end well for her.

"Where ya going there? Stay a while longer, yeah."

_'I'm stuck now, there's no way out. I'm surrounded..' But now the real question is... WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS THIS!?_

"FIRE!" The next thing that happened felt like something out of a movie, everything moved in slow motion, and then.. She felt it, a stinging pain on her side, 'Crack'. She placed a trembling hand on the Side of her stomach feeling a wet, sticky substance.

"Eggs?- AGH!" Everywhere her whole body began to hurt the side of her face pulsing. And was probably red from the impact now. Her arms and legs stang, she realized there would definitely be bruises later. The eggs soaked through her clothes and she shivered, it was winter and it had began to snow last night, the cold winter air filled the school through the open windows and doors that had been left open.

Sakura muttered and un-audible 'why?' Before her bruised and weak legs brought her to her knees.

'It hurts s-so much.' Covering her head with her arms, she let the tears finally fall, a low 'thud' could be heard. The pain began numbing her body and then she felt a heavy weight, she slowly opened her eyes only to Shut them. A dust of white cloud had covered her now, the egg only helping it stick to her.

"Is that enough flour for the princess!?"

_Aghh! The little assholes threw flour at me!_

"Stop. That's enough." Suddenly everything went quiet, and the pain had stopped, Sakura opened her eyes after the flour dust had faded...

'Time to find out who's behind all of this.'

The crowd parted in half, she saw a face... His raven hair, black obsidian eyes.. And that smirk! No..

"Y-you!" The rage she felt seeped through her tear streaked face, a scowl replaced her trembling lips.

"Yes, who else?" Itachi bent down in-front of the girl his smirk only widened at her rage, although he did feel a Ting of guilt for maybe taking it too far, but he'd never admit it. Scoffing, Itachi threw a towel in her face, " Clean yourself up, you're a mess." The crowd had already left, everyone had already gone to their classes, leaving the two alone. Itachi stood up and turned to leave.

"You, stop right there!" Sakura slowly-and painfully- stood from her spot on her ground.

"Yes?"Itachi turned around and only dodged her fist by an inch. Taking the chance, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the lockers, holding her still, her wrists above her head.

"You weren't going to...hit me again? Were you?" Itachi's smirk faded, he watched her closely now. Her head hung low and he swore he almost heard the faintest sniff from her. So using his other hand, Itachi lifted her chin up and sure enough there were tears.

"I-I... I hate you! I hate you so much you fucking Uchiha!" He tensed at her words, for some reason they had hurt him more then it should have. The next thing he did really surprised the both of them. Itachi lifted her chin again, but only this time he gently brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping her tears.

They stood there starring at each other, his eyes held some kind of glimmer to them and the dim light made the chiseled features of his face look softer, Sakura blinked, and slowly looked down. Her face flushed a dark red, somehow they had ended up pressed up against each other, Sakura was sandwiched between Itachi's body and the lockers.

"L-let go of me!" Sakura shoved him off of her, he stood back and watched her retreating back and asked himself, ' What the hell was that!?'

xX0Xx

The newly dressed girl walked out of the lockers, well she was now dressed in P.E clothes, her other clothes so happened to be egg soaked and covered in flour...

"I missed the fucking bus! Oh great!"

**A/N: Mwuahahahahaaaa! I'm pure evil! Abuse ABUSE! Too much? Well it doesn't matter! I run the show here! *cue evil laughter* R n R!? Yes… NO? Fine then be that way..**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Sakura's hair was still damp from what had happened during lunch, she found out that egg makes a really good hair gel!

"The bus won't be by for another 3 hours!" After checking the time, she put her phone back in her pocket. Sakura walked out of the school doors, jogging down the steps.

"I'll just walk, if I stay out here any longer, I'll freeze to death." Earlier she had changed her clothes, going from her soaked through clothing to dirty old P.E shorts and a T-shirt she had luckily found in the lost and found.

Patting herself down Sakura continued down the side walk .

"A-AH! Its freaking cold!" Sakura shivered, the shorts doing nothing to help keep her legs warm. The light snow from the night before had turned into a full out blizzard. Her eyes stung, and her vision became blurry, reaching her arm out she groaned at the result.

"Its snowing so much I can't even see my arm!" Her legs Became numb. She had been walking in the freezing cold for half an hour now. Panting, the girl stopped and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she was surprised by the bright light that blinded her... 'whats going on..?'

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a car motor getting closer to her. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when she realized it was probably just a passing car, until-

"Get in."

"W-What!" Her body immediately tensed at the deep, husky voice. A male, obviously. At first she thought she was going crazy, but that wasn't the case here.

"I said Get in, Dumbass." Oh no no NO! What do they want with me? What do I do? Then suddenly, an idea pooped into her head, a very stupid one but what other choice did she have? Here goes nothing..

"RAPE! AGHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! IM TO YOUNGE!- 'Clomp'

"Shut it will you!? You're gunna get us in trouble. " a warm hand was tightly placed over her mouth. Sakura slightly relaxed at the sound of his voice... 'Itachi' For some reason knowing that Itachi was there calmed get down, Sakura didn't remember pressing herself into his chest at all, all she was thinking about was how Nice it was to finally have some kind of warmth, his warm breath on her neck sending a weird tingling sensation- which she found quit Nice- down her back.

"Get in the car, I'll take you home." Snapping back to reality Sakura remembered just how pissed she was at him. Scowling, she pulled herself away from him and turned to look at his face, glaring daggers at his annoyed expression, making it clear she wasn't going to accept his offer.

"I took it over board, ok? I also don't want to be the one held responsible for you turning into a human popsicle out here." Itachi held the door to his car open.

Sakura avoided the temptation to jump into his heated car, you could hear the heater running and maybe if she took when step forward she'd feel the the heat... It was calling her name, ' Sakuraa come here.. Sakuraa' So instead she scowled and turned her head away from him.

Itachi took a step closer to her, standing only inches away from her. Sighing in annoyance he grabbed her chin and turned her head up, Itachi's dark obsidian eyes bore into her green ones.

"I-Im sorry.." Sakura was beyond surprised. First of all Uchiha Itachi never apologized, and second.. Who ever heard of an Uchiha stutter?

"I-", starring in to his crimson like eyes her heart warmed at the softness she saw there. Confirming that he was genuinely apologizing to her, "Ok."

Sighing in relief Itachi opened the door for her and waited for her to get in.

Having forgotten to ask her where she lived Itachi drove to his place. Sskura pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Ahh.."

"What?" Upon hearing Sakura's satisfied sigh he slightly turned his head towards her, still keeping his eye on the road.

Sakuraa began hugging the heater."Yeeeeeesssssss oh yeah"

"Uh.. Can you stop hugging the heater?"

"Nope."

"Whatever...so where do you live?" Itachi stopped at the the red light and looked at her, waiting for an answer. Looking out the window Sakura's face brightened.

"Make a left on this street, and stop the car at the corner."

"That's weird..." Itachi muttered under his breath, he drove to the end of the street and parked the car. Getting out of the car, Sakura turned only to see him next to her, his car Shut off now.

"Uh thanks but you don't need to walk me.." Sakura started walking to the apartments, Itachi catched up with her quickly.

"I'm not walking you Dumbass, I live... Nearby."

"Uh ok." Sakura and Itachi both continued walking. Taking out her keys to unlock the main gate to her apartment she stopped when she saw Itachi doing the same thing.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I live here." Itachi looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"FAKK!" Sakuraa groaned. Itachi's eyes widened in realization.

"You live here!" To Sakura that sounded more like a statement then a question. Sakura muttered something about having to be neighbors with the stupid Uchiha.

"Sadly, yes." Unlocking the gate she walked in not noticing Itachi was right behind her until she reached here apartment number ' C-103' on the third floor. Turning around she glared at the Uchiha.

"Are you stalking me?" The pair said simultaneously. Itachi's face turned from a bored expression to an irritated one.

"This is my apartment number." The raven haired male pointed to the door right across from hers..

"FAKK YOU UCHIHA!" Sakura turned around and unlocked her door.

"What the hell is your problem!? You think I WANT to live by you!" He watched as she walked in and slammed the door in his face, leaving him out there alone.

Itachi walked into his apartment, and locked the door behind him, taking off his shirt he walked to the shower. 'What's wrong with her? She must be crazy! Well no duh she is, she's the first person who's ever talked back to me.. She's kinda cute when she's mad though..

xX0Xx

Yawning, Sakura stretched and slowly got out of bed. Every morning she had made it a habit to go check for mail, too bad for her she wasn't the only one with the same idea.

Walking out of her apartment wearing only lose short shorts and a tank-top, she walked down the hallway and stopped. Their stood Itachi Uchiha in all his sexy glory.. Wait what!? Sakura's face turned bright pink, he was shirtless, his hair was damp which she guessed he had just gotten out of the shower, she stared at his back, the water droplets slowly making their way down to his waist and disappearing down his loose black jeans. Oh how she would kill to be those droplets of water! ... Wait since when had she started thinking about him like this?

"Like what you see?" The pinkette's eyes widened, she hadn't realized that she'd been starring.

"Psh! As if!" Sakura turned her face so he wouldn't see the bright red blush she was currently putting on as she Walked to her mailbox. Now it was Itachi's turn to stare, his eyes ran up and down her half naked body, his mouth began to water instantly, at that moment he had the strong urge to grab her, kiss her, and touch her where no other man has. (A/N: *wink*) Then...

"Fuck." Itachi felt himself get hard, he immediately turned his back to her so she wouldn't see what she was doing to his body.

"You ok?" Sakura asked him, concerned about his sudden change. The innocent girl was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Y-Yeah, meet me outside, I'll give you a ride to school." And with that Itachi was gone. Sakura had a feeling today was not going to end well... Sakura had learned to always trust her gut feeling**.**


	4. Chapter 4

A:N : Iv been sick ALLLLLLLLLL week like I couldn't even talk, i was so freaking tired, eighter wise I would have posted this ch. Waaaay earlier v.v sorry about that  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto blah blah !  
"Isn't that Sakura Haruno?"  
"Yeah, it is her, what was she doing with Itachi!"  
"Skank, she probably paid him or something."  
"Whore."  
Sakura walked faster, her hands balled up into fists at her side. Gritting here teeth she resisted the urge to go over there and punch the lights out of the girls who were talking about her. Earlier that day she had showed up to school with Itachi Uchiha, that's all the school gossipers needed becuase in only a matter of minutes there were already pictures on the internet of the two walking side by side. Itachi and Sakura both walked into homeroom together, Itachi was oblivious to the surprised stares he was recieving, and the glares that Sakura was getting from every female. Sakura shivered at the tension in the room. After what had happened yesterday between Itachi and Sakura, Sakura had gotten over the anger she felt towards the Uchiha and it had seemed that he did the same when he started talking to her, well it wasn't really talking -more like half sentences- but she knew it was better than nothing. He mostly asked Sakura about herself, but when she asked him about his family or past, he seemed to be holding back and only told her a few non-personal stuff about his childhood. Eventually lunch came and without Sakura knowing, he had followed her, she was sitting alone behind a building eating her sandwich when he came out of no-where and without asking, sat himself beside her.  
"Need something?"Sakura had stopped eating by now when she realized he wasn't going to leave anytime sooner.  
"Hn." Itachi closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Sakura growled quietly, but it seemed as Itachi had heard her becuase his lips curled up into a smirk.  
"What kind of answer is 'Hn' ? Seriously Uchiha-" Sakura stopped, and growled under her breath when she saw that he wasn't paying attention to her. She studied how his breathing slowed, confirming that he was infact asleep. Her eyes swept over the chiseled features of his face, her eyes stopped at his lips, breath hitching the girl stared at the man before her, his lips were slightly parted, his chest rose steadily up and down. Sakura had not heard the bell ring -signaling that their break time was over- nor had she noticed when Itachi's eyes slowly fluttered open, for she was too busy staring at his lushes lips.  
"Something wrong, Sakuraa?" Squealing in surprise, Sakura quickly jumped from her spot on the ground. Her face flushed at the way he said her name, heavily and sensual. Sakura almost felt like screaming when she saw the hint of amusement I'm his eyes! But if she were corrected... She also saw lust.  
'Bullshit, like he'd ever like me...' Thought Sakura as she blushed madly, which Itachi smirked at.  
"Hehe.. Well I gotta go... See ya later I-Itachi!" Sakura turned and walked away as fast as her legs could go.  
"Sakura wait!" Sakura ignored Itachi's plea and left him quickly.  
End  
I was gunna Wright more buy I got lazy... Its okk cuzz I'm already working on the next ch. Which I think you'll guys enjoy ;D  
RnR?!


End file.
